


Back to Hogwarts

by FlickChick02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickChick02/pseuds/FlickChick02
Summary: Set in POA Dumbledore reaches out to two old friends to help protect Harry Potter from dangerous murderer Sirius Black. The two Half wizard half faeries agree to repay the old debt and agree to go for Hogwarts for 2 years leaving their Faerie lives and lovers behind. But with Harry Potter getting into danger every other week and a faerie civil war brewing can they really keep both lives separate? and what will happen in fourth year when an old enemy visits the school in the form of Durmstrang headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Takes place from the point of view of my 2 OC's and Harry as well. I've added in a little bit of TMI and Dark Materials don't hate me. thinking of writing a prequel on why they owe Dumbledore depends on if i get any reviews.





	1. What does Albus Dumbledore want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys first chapter hope you enjoy i obviously am not as great as J.K so i don't own Harry Potter or TMI or dark materials no copyright intended, hope you enjoy oh and i promise they will go to Hogwarts at some point just let me set things up :) fell free to review as i have no self confidence and need to be assured that i'm not a terrible writer.

Varis Leonidas Blackthorn stood on the outskirts of the small woods that ringed the northern manor house. Not quite close enough to Veleidir, the main city of the northern fairies, to cause territorial issues, since his father was a wizard, but close enough that he could come and go as he pleased. His father had been Marius Blackthorn who was well respected in wizard society back when he was alive now over 30 years ago since his death in the 1960’s. Well respected until he had fallen in love, though some say enchanted by dark magic, by a faerie sorceress Nimue. They had born two twin children Varis and his sister Tasmin and he had taken them to be raised in faerie culture rather than the wizarding, only half faerie but accepted far more than the wizarding world would have.  
They had both inherited the manor but neither frequented it very often, it was a sad reminder of a distant path. He had only come here on a whim feeling nostalgic for simpler times after a hard council meeting. The Queens Advisor coat was still pinned to his chest it showed a sword and a branch crossed. There was a war coming he thought miserably, the splinter group that had broken off all those years ago were out for blood. He sighed taking solace in the fact that he would have five more years perhaps until the fighting commenced. His Pegasus horse Dalem gave a nicker flapping his pure white wings at a passing fox. Everything was white this far north. The snow covered every inch of the ground though he didn’t feel cold. In the white his features were thrown into a shocking contrast, Dark ink hair that seemed to absorb light stood in a shock on his head throughout it tiny silver strands stood out like stars in the night sky the same was true for each feather of his large wings similar to an angels except that they were only worn as white on formal days. His eyes were a dark blue like night an hour before the sun rises. Like the sky of hell Kieran had called them when they were both curled up in his bed their limbs intertwined. The only other source of colour was the black raven slowly making his decent down to where the half-faerie stood. When the bird was no more than ten feet off the ground the boy lifted his arm and the raven flew onto him cawing in greeting. He smiled wanly at his bird “good to see you to old friend” the bird didn’t respond but took off hovering so that Varis could untie the parchment tied to his leg. “And what does Albus Dumbledore say?” He asked the bird who didn’t respond again but fluttered to his shoulder and cawed into his ear. Having ripped open the seal he read the small slanted handwriting a frown becoming more pronounced on his forehead before stuffing the letter into his pocket.  
He heard a rustling behind him and turned to see the fox, a bright red one with green eyes unusual so far north, of course that wasn’t all that was unusual about it. "I thought you would be busy, second of the guard and all” he addressed the fox which was now standing before him in the shape of his sister. They looked nothing alike, where he had gotten his father’s dark looks; she was all fiery hair and eyes like emeralds. She smiled at him “so, what does Albus Dumbledore want?” He turned away from her and looked at his now dark country home before returning his gaze to his sister. “Perhaps this is a conversation best taken inside.”  
It had taken less than five minutes to bring the house back to life again. Tasmin lit the fires her eyes turning momentarily amber with the magic. Varis’ eyes flashed amber themselves as he lit the library in an orange glow to bright to come merely from the fire place. He seated himself down in the comfortable blue chair with sliver thread making patterns in the back, he sat as he did in his teenage years, back against one armrest, his long legs dangling over the other. In his formal dress suit he looked rather incongruous. Tasmin in keeping with herself sprawled herself out on the three person sofa her head leant back on the armrest with a waterfall of scarlet trailing down to the floor in ringlets. The study would have been more suitable but it was not worth the memories that awaited them. Although neither of them felt the cold, since returning to the warm of the house their cheeks had a slight rosy hue that was lost in the cold.  
“So,” said Tasmin bringing his thoughts back to the conversation outside, stretching her own orange-brown wings out to loosen them after the chill. “What does Albus Dumbledore want?” Varis reached into his pocket and took out the small folded piece of paper and handed it to her silently, his gaze reaching the fireplace and staying there. “The queen will never agree to it” She said finally handing him back the letter which he returned to his pocket. He rubbed his eyes wearily. “I can make her see sense” he replied confidently. Tasmin snorted in return “You believe that?” she asked. He gave her a withering look but didn’t reply. “I’ll ask her tonight” he said thinking back to the invitation to spend the night. He had only four lovers, surprisingly few for even a half-faerie in his position in court, Tasmin had a moderate amount at around ten or twelve he never could remember. In any case, other than Kieran, a prince of the Unseelie court and Raphae a northern faerie like himself with caramel skin and deep brown eyes whom he shared with his sister and Emphoria of the Seelie court with purple hair and eyes the Queen Ophelia (Though Karima was her formal name) was his lover. Not that this would change anything he thought miserably, in fact she was far more likely to make him stay than go still old debts must be repaid.  
“Well,” said Tasmin standing up “good luck to you, send me word of how it goes” Varis stood up to “I will” he said before walking to the door side by side with his sister. She walked past the doors and changed back into a fox before disappearing into the forest. Looking up at the moon Varis decided he had perhaps an hour until the queen would be expecting him and so he went back inside the house to the library.  
“You’re late” the queen said as she opened her balcony window from where Varis had flown in. “My apologies” he said sweeping a bow. She hmmed rather annoyed but soften almost immediately. “Drink?” She asked walking over to a decanter of amber liquid “I can have some moonshine sent up if you’d prefer” Varis declined with a wave of his hand. “In that case” the queen said and kissed him full forced on the lips before removing his jacket.  
Later, when they were both lying in bed, Varis decided to approach the subject he’d been dreading. “I received a message…from Albus Dumbldore” the queen raised her eyebrows but didn’t speak so he continued. “He asks of me to go down for Hogwarts for a bit.” The queen snorted before sitting up to face him, he did the same. “No”  
“Ophelia…” he began  
“No,” she said “I don’t care who asked you, I will not have my advisor running off to be the puppet of some…some wizard” she said the name as if it were something disgusting which annoyed Varis. “My father-“  
“your father was the only good wizard I’ve ever known,” she said harshly before softening her voice. “I know you’ve always had a…softer outlook on wizard since…back then. But they use us V you know they do.”  
“Albus Dumbledore is a good man.” She snorted again “Opheliea!” it was a risk he shouldn’t have taken, she was still his queen and he would never have spoken so sharply to her in court, he certainly wouldn’t have used her name. Fortunately she didn’t throw him in jail so that was a good sign. “A prisoner has escaped from Azkaban- Sirius Black- he’s after Harry Potter, the boy who lived and all that. All he’s asking is that myself and my sister go down and keep an eye on things.”  
“So know he wants my second guard as well! I shan’t have it! You have gone to that world once and look how it panned out for you. Stay here, stay with me. And what of the war? It is approaching and I need you here.” Varis looked at her tiredly, “I will still be able to do my work, the war won’t be critical for another five years he’s asking me for three at most and he’s perfectly willing to allow us back for holidays, I’ll be here for Calypsan and the white moon festival. It is my duty Ophelia, our duty. I will not be dishonoured in his eyes after what he did for us.” He waited with baited breath during a pause before finally she said. “Damn you and your honour. You may go for two years and that is all. You will be back whenever you can especially holidays and you will speak to no one of our secrets.” Varis smiled in relief “of course not” he said. Ophelia hmmed again, “very well,” she said, “know get out and leave me in peace.” He obeyed not wanting to push his luck, kissing her cheek goodbye he got dressed and left the room.  
His sister was waiting on the other side her curly red hair done in a plait and her wings folded behind her one leg propped up on the wall. “well?” she asked sceptically. Varis grinned and nodded at her, the grin must have been infectious because she grinned back. “Go and inform the proper people then,” she said “I’ve got to go work on my glamour” she walked off.  
After a night of delivering messaged via fire and water and sending his raven Nero back and forth Varis finally felt he had told everyone. He stood up feeling tired and trying to remember the last time he had slept. Full blooded faeries could go years without sleep but a Halfling like himself could manage a few weeks at best. Before settling himself down in his room in the right wing of the palace he stood in front of a mirror that was also used to access the king’s roads, a sort of magical shortcut through the faerie and magical regions that kay behind reflections. However at this moment he was using it just as a mirror. He concentrated and began building up the layers of his glamour. This version of fairies magic was similar to transfiguration, it’s wizarding counterpart except that it didn’t really altered his appearance, just how people saw him. He started with the obvious, hiding his wings from sight and shortening his height. He was tall even for a faerie at 7ft but far too tall for a wizard, he made himself appear a respectable 5ft 11. He was still however distinctly faerie, he dulled the points of his ears so they were no longer as noticeable and toned his ink black hair down to a dark brown removing the star-like streaks in it. Then he lightened his eye colour to a deep blue but not quite so dark whilst again removing the star-like glints of silver. Finally he tanned his skin slightly making him seem less ghostly pale. Looking back in the mirror his heart gave a double take. He looked just like his father, almost identical to him in fact. Biting back the sadness that has risen in him he added a final touch of something to make him seem younger, around 13, no longer approaching his 100 birthday though still young in faerie terms. Satisfied with his appearance he went to bed still reeling at his similarness to his father.


	2. you are too short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varis prepares for his journey to Hogwarts and says goodbye to some dear friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys me again. 2 chapters in 1 night i'm spoiling you. Again no copyright intended and also please review and whatever. It will totally pick up once they get to Hogwarts (she says) I was just going to do basic Hogwarts life but if you want me to include anything just say and i probably will because i want people to like me. Mkay enjoy!  
> p.s super sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes pleas don't hate me for it

He woke up around midday not that the late start bothered him; he had nothing to do today but to prepare. He got up and found a case, a trunk of mahogany with intricately carved images of runes and symbols perhaps a little obvious but it would do. Looking at his wardrobe he felt increasing despair at his lack of wizarding clothes. He had lavish suits made of green and blues for festivals and dances, causal loose fitting cotton shirts and trousers for everyday and a wide mixture of outfits in-between. None of which a wizard would wear to the platform on his first day. He shuffled through the contents before finding one which was probably the closet to normal a plain white cotton shirt he used when he chose to paint which was less and less these days. Trying it on he realised instantly his mistake, while the shirt would have fitted him when he was near enough 7ft it certainly didn’t fit this scrawny 13 year old version of himself, in fact it looked more like a nightdress. Sighing he decided he would have to go to the tailors and buy something, he decided not to go into the muggle world in search for clothes, his appearance barely blended in with wizard he certainly couldn’t pretend their wasn’t a little bit of faerie in him so a short would have to do.  
Sighing he picked out his wizards robes wondering if they would still fit his new body, though he was about the same size he was back then. He looked at them with some amount of distaste before sighing and shoving them over his head. They fit well, surprisingly well, black and plain and very boring but at least they fit. He wouldn’t have to worry about going to diagon alley, he shuddered at the thought thinking how topsy turvey everything would’ve been, no, best to keep as far out of the wizarding world as was possible when you are going to a school for wizards. He removed the robes.  
He had finally reached the moment he was dreading most. He walked into his study and unlocked a draw with a small silver key hidden in a gap in the wall that was glamoured to not appear noticeable. He opened it with a small creak. In it sat an ornate silver box with a clasp that was fashioned to look like a raven in flight, his Sigel. It took him a while to get up the courage to open the box which he finally did with shaking fingers. Inside was made of blue velvet soft to the touch, on the velvet lay four objects each seeming harmless but being anything from it. The first was a neckless bearing the blackthorn crest it was charmed with a spell of his fathers to keep Varis from wandering off when he was very young. The second was a mirror, also in silver as iron burned faeries. It was common for fairies away from home to carry a mirror; it was a simple way to communicate face to face though not perfect. The third was a wand made of rowan wood with a core of Pegasus hair, his own Pegasus Dalem as a matter of fact. It carried a silver handle and was apparently good for… he racked his memory back to when Olivander had sold him it… Illusions he decided. It was a distinctly faerie wand he thought now thinking back on the memory, wizards didn’t like rowan wood for wands too unpredictable and Pegasus ran only in faerie courts. The wand was too wild and unpredictable, much like a faerie, he thought and in any case, illusions were a faerie prerogative, wizards cast spells not illusions. The fourth object was perhaps the most curious and rare. A large looking compass in gold that fit roundly into the palm of his hand, he brushed his fingers over the lid gingerly feeling the spark of magic make his hairs stand on end. Shutting his eyes he imagines what he would see if he opened the case, thirty small images intricately painted and three needles, two he could control using the dials on either side, one that he watched spin it’s little journey. This is an Aleithiometer his father had told him handing his ten year old son the instrument what does it do? His son had asked it tells the truth. It had taken him and his sister Tasmin who had her own which was nearly identical five long years to master it, he hadn’t touched it in a long time and didn’t intend to start now. It was only for dire emergencies. Despite his own assurances he wouldn’t need it he picked up the entire box and added it to the contents of his case.  
Saying goodbye to Kieran was the hardest. He had expected it to be but even so, it took all of his willpower not to just decide to stay. The prince’s hair was so dark it was almost black and he towered above Varis at 6ft 7. It felt odd as he was so used to leaning over the prince, angling his head upwards when they kissed. “I don’t want you to go” Kieran said for the 100th time. “I know Kier” Varis said looking at his lovers sharp features. “But you have others, you have Mark” he said reminding him of his other man who waited in the Unseelie courts, Kieran’s home. “While Mark is wonderful he is not you, I will miss you when you are gone.”  
“and I you, although I will not be gone as much as you think, I will have the nights and the holidays we will still be seeing each other” He leaned up to kiss his dear friend one last time and Kieran had to lean almost completely down. “You are too short as well” he said after they broke apart” Varis laughed and leant up to kiss again. Tasmin was saying goodbye to Isaac the keeper of secrets in the Unseelie court, Varis didn’t like the way he melted into shadow, something quite strange as he had bright blonde hair, but at least he made Tas happy. They eventually left their lovers through a still pond their reflections taking them to the King’s roads and from there to platform nine and three quarters and from there, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
The station was far more packed than he thought it would be the noised were everywhere they penetrated deep into his skull and rattled around in his head. He made a mental noted to tone down his senses which were more acute than the wizards. The train was the same as he remembered, beautiful red with steam billowing from the black pipe or whatever it was called. He suddenly realised how much he stuck out wearing his elfish clothes. He had asked the tailor for casual and about as normal to a wizard as he could, he sister had tried to do the same however they saw this was completely inadequate. It was loose cotton like most clothes without pattern or much stylising and it didn’t cling much to his body, though he had to remind himself he was scrawny rather than having tight packed muscle which usually made him appear skinnier in his more elven form, so it probably would’ve looked bad anyway, as well as dark trousers in a similar plain style. Tasmin had asked for the same and gotten a loose flowing cotton dress that looked ridiculous compared to the tshirts and jeans everyone else was wearing. She had toned down her appearance similar to Varis, who now went by Leo the shortened version of his second name Leonidas, Tasmin decided to stick with Tasmin. Her hair was less vibrant and her eyes shone less, she was shorter obviously but with smaller hips and breast, he supposed she still looked pretty but not as pretty as usually.  
“Where is he then?” she asked looking around, her dress swaying as she did, “the chosen one” she said the last words mockingly. Varis caught sight of him talking a way off with a man with bright ginger hair to rival his sister’s, the man seemed worried but Harry Potter less so. A little way off a family of red heads were getting onto the train followed by a girl with bushy brown hair. “There” he pointed towards the two who were moving towards the train now that the whistle had blown. “Shall we say hello now or later?” she asked peering to see which carriage he went into. “Later” Varis decided “I want to speak with Dumbledore first." His sister shrugged "shall we go then?" she asked. He followed her onto the train and they started up the isle trying to ignore the strange looks he got realizing just how faerie he was, it was funny he always considered himself to be too wizard like in the faerie courts and now he was too faerie. He laughed bitterly at his own sad joke. They finally found an empty carriage and got in his Raven Nero was perched on his shoulders. He asked Tasmin where her eagle Finn was, she told him he would fly overhead for the journey. He took out a book and began to read loosing track of time until, "Anything from the trolley dearies?" the female voice jarred him from a particularly good bit where a faery ensnares a woman into dancing with him every night. He looked up suddenly at the motherly looking woman with a trolley full to bursting with snacks and drinks. "ummmm" he said not quite getting to grips with English, it had been a while since he had spoken it and his voice was used to the lilting sharpness of Faerie. "What's good?" Tasmin asked staring curiously at a dark brown frog. "New dear?" the lady clucked sympathetically. I can recommend chocolate frogs or every flavour beans, cauldron cakes are nice too mind you. Tasmin glanced at him unsure of herself for once "we'll have a them then" he decided fumbling a bit of the th sound. He removed his money pouch from his bag, Tasmin had retrieved their money for them from the vaults most of it was Faerie money in the form of silver Oomares and golden Yentis but there was a small pile of galleons, sickles and knuts as well. he removed four sickles and handed it to the woman who handed them their confectionary. He bid her thanks and she left sliding the compartment door closed behind her. "how odd" Tasmin said looking at the chocolate frog now squirming under her grip. "how do you eat it?" she asked looking into it's brown eyes. "I don't know, bite it's head off?" She shrugged and tried it. Her face contorted and she shuddered, suddenly worried it had poisoned her Varis leaned forward but then she opened her eyes and gagged "urgh, it's awful, try yours" and so he did and he was almost sick, the cauldron cakes and beans went down the same way. already he missed faerie food, fruits that shone like diamonds and deer cooked in all kinds of fruits and spices and magic. Wizard food was just...terrible by comparison. He bit his lip and sighed at his sister. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cringy last line


	3. Faeries are evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys chapter three! i don't own Harry Potter or any inspirational works, comment review blah blah blah enjoy!

Malfoy was back. Harry had just finished changing into his robes when “well look who it is” Draco’s voice said lazily as he slid open the door. Harry’s heart started to beat louder in his chest. Of all the people who had to show up, why did it have to be him? Surely he had some other people to go and see. It was funny but Harry was surprised he’d waited this long from what Harry could remember he was always here within the first ten or so minutes of the journey. A part of him wondered why he had waited so long before showing up, maybe he’d lost track of time talking about how great he was. Yes, Harry thought, he was probably going on about how amazing he was at Quidditch and how great his hair was, of course it would look good after he put all that potion on it, Harry wondered where he got it from, probably some dumb fancy shop. Harry smiled at his belittling thoughts of Malfoy until. “What are you grinning about Potter?” Malfoy asked sneering in the usual way of his, Harry scowled instantly “Just thinking about what it would be like to hex you” Malfoy almost growled before moving closer to Harry who stood up to embrace the threat. If was only a little bit taller than Draco maybe a few centimetres and almost nose to nose, “you better watch yourself Potter” he practically whispered “Or what Malfoy?” Harry growled. Malfoy was about to answer before Lupin gave a small snort in his sleep, for the first time since entering Draco looked towards him. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to do anything with a teacher around, even if he was asleep. He also seemed to notice how close he was to Harry; he blushed before backing out of the compartment “come on Crabbe, Goyle” the three went back to wherever they were on the train. “Prick” Harry muttered under his breath. “Harry!” Hermione shout-whispered at him looking over horrified at the still sleeping Lupin. “Oh he can’t hear Hermione” Ron said good-naturedly, “you alright mate?” He asked looking nervously over at Harry who noticed how hard he was breathing and that he was still standing “yeah,” he said “yeah I’m fine.”   
Harry Ron and Hermione sat in their compartment on the train. They had lapsed into silence after Malfoy had left and occasionally they gave a glance to the man still fast asleep in the corner, none of them said anything for fear of waking him. Something was bothering harry about the man but he couldn’t quite place it, it was almost as if he knew him but- n that was ridiculous how would he have known a professor at Hogwarts prior to him teaching. Still though… something about him just wouldn’t shake itself free from his head. He was almost grateful when Hermione broke the silence that has stretched on for over ten minutes. “Did either of you see those two people on the platform” Ron looked at her annoyed “there are loads of people on the train Hermione, how am I meant to know who you’re on about” he took a huge bite off a chocolate frog and looked at Hermione pointedly. “oh Ron!” Hermione said exasperatedly. “Obviously I didn’t mean the wizards” Ron stared back at her confused “Oo eff if a u latfrm?” He asked through his mouthful of frog, then he swallowed and tried again “who else is on the platform?” Hermione gave him a very withering look “I meant the fairies of course” Ron snorted out a laugh “What?” asked Hermione defensively Ron looked at her in disbelief “Fairies don’t come to Hogwarts Hermione,” he choked back another laugh “they have their own whatever. ‘sides, Dumbledore wouldn’t let them”   
“Well why not?” asked Hermione getting that glint in her eye that she had when Harry had told her about Dobby last year. Ron looked even more stunned “They’re evil Hermione” Hermione laughed “Oh nonsense! I know they’re not like what we read in books, they’re much more advanced but I don’t believe their evil, it’s probably just another one of those wizarding stereotypes just because one faerie might have done something a little wrong-”  
“They kill people Hermione!” Ron was nearly shouting now “ they kidnap wizards and muggles because they think it’s a laugh and they, they” Ron’s face twisted up in concentration as though he was trying to remember something “I don’t know what they do but there are all these stories of people getting kidnapped by fairies and never coming back”  
“Well there you go” Hermione said victoriously “no one knows what happened to them so they just blame it on faeries rather than the wizards just getting lost or into an accident” Ron groaned “Even muggles know they’re evil, why do you think horseshoes are lucky, because the iron keeps away faeries” sensing an argument Harry hastily cut in “Why do you think they were on the platform” he asked. “Well I’m not sure, I suppose we’ll find out when we get to Hogwarts I saw them getting on the train”  
“They weren’t faeries Hermione” Before she could respond however the train started to slow “Brilliant!” said Ron rubbing his hands together “We must be nearly there I can’t wait I’m starving” Hermione snorted clearly still angry about his comments about faeries “Don’t be silly Ron! We can’t be there yet.” The train stopped with a jolt that sent luggage flying, people along the aisle were sticking their heads out curiously. Then the lights flicked off suddenly as if someone has pulled a switch but the lights didn’t have switches Harry thought, and he had never known the lights to go off. “Someone should wake the professor” said Hermione but none of them moved. Then, slowly, the door of the compartment opened by a man with its face completely hidden by its tattered black robes, it less walk than glided along the floor as though it had no feet and just hovered above the air. Harry noticed it was colder, the breath in his lungs coming out in swirling white mist. Harry’s eyes wandered to its hand just peeking out of the robe and instantly regretted it. It looked as though a man’s hand had slowly rotted away in water, slimy and dead looking and black as burnt twigs. He heard it suck in a rattling breath before everything went dark, somewhere off in the distance he heard a woman scream he wanted to help to see what was wrong but he was frozen and slowly falling deeper and deeper into the black icy darkness.   
When he woke up he was lying flat on his back on the floor of the compartment, above him he could see changeable gum (gum that would change flavour in your mouth to whatever you most wanted to eat) stuck underneath the seats in the carriage. He could vaguely hear the sound of voices but they were muffled and came from very far away. He could vaguely feel something being pushed into his mouth, it melted on his tongue and warmed his entire body from the inside. Suddenly everything became clearer, Hermione was leaning over him with a bar of chocolate in one hand. “He’s awake” she said turning her head to see the other occupants of the compartment. Ginny was there with Neville and Ron had one arm around her patting her awkwardly as she shivered into his shoulder. Professor Lupin was awake and talking quietly with a boy Harry didn’t know. He got up slowly and felt a wave of dizziness he waited for in to clear before moving to a stand, Hermione staying close behind him as if to catch him if he fell again. “Blimey Harry, you look” but whatever Harry looked he wouldn’t find out as Ron was shut up but a painful looking kick administered by Ginny who was no longer curled up in his arms. “Are you alright Harry” She asked. Harry didn’t seem to be able to answer at first but then slowly he seemed to remember how t speak “What happened?” Lupin turned around to look at him and Harry got the feeling again that he knew him somehow. “It was a Dementor.” He said “one of the Dementors of Azkaban” He nodded to the boy he was talking to before making to leave “I need to go talk to the driver, eat some more chocolate,” he said, “you’ll feel better” Then he left the other boy made to follow before looking directly at Harry. Harry got a sudden feeling of vertigo and another wave of dizziness he caught Hermione’s arm to steady himself. The boy had black hair maybe a little longer than Harry’s but that was where the similarities ended. He had a very slight build with tousled hair and a elegant pointed face with high cheekbones and a pale complexion. It was his eyes however, that made Harry look away, something about them was wrong, they were either too bright or too large and seemed to shift in the light. “Are you alright Harry Potter” when he spoke it was in a strange lilting accent that didn’t seem quite…anything really. The other strange thing was that when he spoke to him, he kept the jolting eye contact, his eyes never once drifted up to the scar on his forehead like everyone else seemed to do, especially strangers. It took a while for him to remember to answer, “yeah,” he said, “yeah I’m ok” The boy nodded and slid the door open some more, then, almost as an afterthought he said “Professor Remus Lupin is right, you should eat the chocolate” then he was gone.   
Harry had to sit down. He waved away the thousands of worried questions about his health and nibbled on the corner of a chocolate piece, Lupin was right, he thought, it definitely helped. “So what did happen?” He asked. Ron shook his head in a shocked way although it was Hermione who spoke. “Well it was really odd,” she said matter-of-factly as though she was reciting results from a science experiment “That thing- the Dementor- came in and suddenly everything went cold and dark and it felt like there was no happiness left in the world, then the professor wakes up and stand up to it and says, none of us is hiding Sirius Black in our cloaks. But the thing just kept coming then behind it there was this really bright light and all these colours and it’s like the Dementor just disappeared,” She made a gestured with her hands like a puff of smoke “And then he was there and I told you I saw a faerie Ron” Ron looked angrily at Harry before muttering something like “can’t believe Dumbledore would” Harry’s numb brain took a while to process before “that boy- he- was a faerie?” Hermione pondered a bit “I don’t know if he’s all faerie, looking at him he’s probably a quarter but the magic he did wasn’t wizarding I know that” Ron huffed angrily “what is it now Ron” Hermione turned in him. “Suddenly you’re an expert in faeries now Hermione” Hermione looked unabashed “No Ron! I just read about them in non-human magic makers: a guide to the wandless creatures. Faeries are mentioned loads although I don’t think he should be calling them creatures” Hermione looked as though she was already thinking of a banner for a campaign for faerie rights. “I told you Hermione they’re evil! You shouldn’t read about them people will get the wrong idea” Hermione flushed red “oh that’s very forward thinking!” She yelled before storming out followed by an angry looking Ginny and an apologetic Neville who mumbled something like “gonna go look for Trevor” his happy-go-lucky toad. “That girl” Ron huffed dropping down next to Harry, “I’m only trying to tell her…” Ron looked helplessly at Harry who just shrugged. He found he had a hard time agreeing with Ron after all a faerie, or at least part faerie, did save his life.   
They spent the rest of the journey in silence only broken occasionally by Ron muttering somethings that didn’t sound complimentary about both faeries and women


	4. Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varis and Tasmin do their best to help Harry with the dementor on the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya another chapterosaurs (ok that came up on autocorrect but I'm not changing it because it sounds like a dinosaur, a really cute book loving dinosaur so deal with it) I wrote this on my phone because my computers not working so sorry for any spelling errors just let me know and I'll fix it. Review comment ect. I don't own Harry Potter dark materials or tmi mkay thanks.

Dementors! Of all the dark and twisted bloody creatures to interrupt what previously was, if not enjoyable, then at least a tolerable journey. It wasn't even as if they had anything to do with him they were just out looking for that bloody murderer. "You really need to let it go," his sister scolded him as they patted the gleaming black thestrals before seating themselves alone in a carriage and waiting for it to be pulled away. Varis was just glad he was being entered as a third year, he would've refused to take that infernal boat a second time.  
It had been a strange experience seeing a dementor again. They never came into faerie lands, the magic embedded in its rocks and fissures seemed to create some sort of boundary. They had slowed down and the lights had shut off. This in itself didn't concern him except he had to put down his book which was incredibly annoying. Tasmin has looked up and rolled her eyes. Then it has gotten colder, he wasn't used to cold not really feeling it despite living so far up north but this was cold. This cold burrowed itself into his skin and his head and brought out some more primal fears, he thought he heard his mother calling his name. Then one of them had found their way into their compartment. He had stopped in the doorway almost as if he was confused about the faeries he had found there not that that had stopped him for long. He was by chance standing in front of his sister, whether that had an effect or whether his sister was just better at dealing with it he didn't know but he stood frozen feeling the colour drain out of his face, his legs began to shake. Then he heard his sister. The spell she used was a faerie one not dissimilar to the patronus charm, it called forth light and happiness from the world, more importantly it called forth the guttural magic of the earth and it channeled it towards the creature. All the light channeled is enough to kill, the dementor disappeared in the rays of sunlight fading until it was as light as a shadow then gone. All this took less than a second but it had felt longer. Varis had felt his sisters magic wash over him and it managed to restore him partway. "Now is not the time brother" it was concern in the form of a light reprimand, she needed him with his head in the game. He nodded "go to the front of the train, find out why we've stopped, I'll go check on Harry Potter" she frowned nervously at him but he had remodeled his features into the classic faerie image, cold, powerful and unreadable a slight quirk of an eyebrow telling her to let it drop, he would talk about it later or not at all. She thankfully took the hint and nodded before leaving.  
He walked down the train his eyes adjusting to the darkness. There were no dementors to be seen as he strolled at a quick pace, just confused students wondering why the break. Halfway down the train he realised his mistake, he had no idea where Harry Potter was. Making another mental note to grab something of his to track he began looking more closely at the students. A confused looking girl with dirty blonde hair, a strange magazine sitting forgotten next to her. Two boys standing next to a pack of exploding snap. At one point he had to step back quickly to avoid stepping on a toad making its bid for freedom. He was beginning to lose hope before finally he saw a carriage with the ginger one he had seen before. He stepped forward however something had beaten him to it. The black cloaked figure loomed over, thankfully his back was turned but even from here he could feel it's influence, he felt the colour once again disappear. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks" he heard a small voice. That seemed to jar him into action. He shook his head to clear the influence adding to his growing list of mental notes to learn how to better protect himself from dementors not a skill taught much. He tried to concentrate. He thought of something happy, playing in the garden in the grounds of his house as a child, his father picking him up and levitating him around the house, Kieran. Then he got to the hard part, not just hard possibly dangerous, if he gave too much or the spirits of the earth didn't accept- well it's best to not dwell. Nonetheless he called to them he sent out his fear and his joy, his pain and his love and prayed it would be accepted, he gave the earth his strength and it return the earth gave him theirs. When he opened his eyes he saw bright lights, colours and he could almost hear music, it sounded like his sister. It took him a moment to realise that the light was coming from him and by that time the lights were gone. The earth had withdrawn it's strength, the darkness was cleansed the dementor dead or disappeared it wasn't important. As soon as it was over he felt like passing out and vomiting and crying and laughing all at the same time. He instead allowed himself to lean ever so slightly on the compartment doorframe. Harry Potter was on the floor. There was an extra ginger one in the carriage except it was a girl this time and a dopey looking boy. Remus Lupin was standing in the middle his wand up. Varis didn't trust himself to speak fearing if he opened his mouth a lot more than words would come out. Instead he nodded, he didn't know how Tasmin could do it so easily. No one looked at him, for a moment he worried he had accidently glamoured himself invisible until Remus Lupin came up to him. He spoke quietly in his ear, his tone was unexpectedly concerned "are you alright?" Still not allowing himself to talk he gave a strangled nod "that was quite a feat you did there, even for a full blooded faerie, for you..." He trailed off. Varis didn't know why he was so worried about him what with the chosen one sprawled out on the floor and everyone else in a state of shock. He took a deep breath before "I am fine, and I would prefer it if you did not refer to me as faerie." It came out better than he felt, full of the cool confidence he usually exuded around enemies or wizards. Remus Lupin nodded still looking concerned "I don't suppose you would like some chocolate?" He asked cautiously. Varis frowned not knowing quite what to think about the tattered... was this the one that was a werewolf? He was sure one of them was he strained and sure enough the faintest of smells but certainly it was wet dog. "No." He said shortly "No I will be fine thank you" he said softening his tone. "He's awake" the bushy haired one said leaning back from where she was standing over him. Varis took the opportunity when the professors back was turned to lean more on the wall and breath deeper. After he heard Remus Lupin tell Harry Potter what had happened he open his eyes again and stood straight, he almost fell over again and had to concentrate to keep his stomach where it was. Remus Lupin nodded to him before leaving the carriage. Varis wanted to leave too, he wanted to go back to his room in the palace and sleep for a day or too and yet here he was. He made to leave before thinking that if he was here to protect Harry Potter he might as well do it properly. "Are you alright Harry Potter?" He asked, he waited for the boy to answer, it took quite a few minutes before he said that yes he was fine. It wasn't until later Varis realised that the spell and the dementor had drained most of his energy especially from his glamour he was probably just reacting to his distinctly faerie eyes. That should be good enough he thought as he made to leave again. Still just one more thing “Professor Remus Lupin is right, you should eat the chocolate” finally he left. He wondered if he had enough strength to talk to his sister in her head (something made easily by their twin bond) he was saved the trouble however by his sister calling him from inside his own head. "You look terrible. Another dementor?" He nodded wearily she frowned but nodded back "go back to the compartment, the driver said we're moving now, the dementors made him stop I don't know. Is Harry Potter alright?"  
"Hmmm? Oh yes, well he's shaking but he's unharmed." Tasmin seemed as though she wanted to say something possibly in response to Varis looking as bad as he felt. However she didn't say whatever it was that she wanted to only "go back to the carriage" He felt her presence withdraw from his mind and started to head back to the carriage each step hurting more and more as he lost the rest of his megre energy supply. He had fallen asleep immediately after sitting down and hadn't woken until he was being shaken awake by Tasmin telling him they had arrived at Hogwarts for real this time. Now he was just arriving at the castle still feeling like he could sleep for days, exhaustion came to him in tidal waves trying to force him back down into the oblivion of sleep. He shook his head slightly to try and ride himself of the feeling but found it increasingly hard to do so. "I don't know how you can do that" He said in wonderment at his sister who seemed in perfect health after her own casting. She laughed not kindly but not cruelly either "you have to let me be better at some things you know," he snorted at her humbleness despite recalling several times when she had proclaimed to be the very best of all time. Nonetheless he added to her flattery in the hopes she would share some of her strength with his "of course I do, it would be a sad day for me if I were to ever get in a fight with you" Tasmin snorted loudly possibly thinking back to their many previous fights of which she had only won maybe half. Even so she shut her eyes and breathed out as Varis breathed in. It was like breathing in air after having been drowning. Suddenly Varis could think straight and no longer felt as though he was swimming in a stormy sea to try and keep awake. He closed his eyes and hmmmed in relief. "Thank you" he said. Tasmin made no reply however as she was leaning far out of the carriage looking, for the first time in fifty years, at the great castle. "Holy shit" she gasped as it came into view more fully. Varis himself leaned out and surprised a gasp. It was exactly the same as he remembered it. Tall and imposing and just a little bit superior as though it carried the view of the founding fathers that wizards were just so o o better than faeries. He saw lights on in the castle as they neared the gate and Varis had the sudden urge to jump out of the carriage. Tasmin seemed to share his feelings as she purposefully moved away from the window back into the dark carriage. Varis himself however couldn't be pulled away from the view. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably as he saw the impressive visage of the grounds. The carriage stopped and, with a feeling of immense trepidation, the two siblings climb out. Their previous idea of taking in the view once outside their transport was foiled however by the herd of students that pushed them up the steps into the castle each of them eagerly awaiting the feast that was prepared for them. They had a hard time stopping in the entrance hall. The flood of people seemed to want to carry them the whole way. Tasmin found a nook in which to hide and pulled her brother in their by the collar of his very old robes which threatened to break a stitch. They looked at each other in a rare moment of solidarity each feeling the other ones distress and pain. The room emptied rather quickly as each person took a seat in the hall opposite. The only people left were themselves, the bushy haired one and the boy she had shared a carriage with, Harry Potter who looked incredibly embarrassed at having being their. Well, he wasn't the only one. He was thankfully spared from having to enter into a conversation with them by the arrival of a witch who walked with a strong stride and an authoritative expression. "Ah good Potter, Granger I'm glad you received my message." She spoke with a vaguely Scottish accent but thay could just be in his head not having heard one in a while. She didn't acknowledge Varis or Tasmin except to nod curtly in a possible attempt to get them to follow, they did so with the greatest amount of reluctance. She led them down a few unfamiliar corridors towards what was presumably her office as head of Griffindor house, back when he was at Hogwarts it had been in the West Wing on the ninth floor. She beckoned them into a room where four chairs had been placed facing her desk. She settled herself down in the chair behind it and ruffled through some papers on her desk. Harry and Granger sat down but the other two were more reluctant. They eventually sat awkwardly formally in the other two chairs their legs touching under the table to provide each other some comfort. Varis' stomach was once again churning but he felt this had little to do with a dementor this time. He was broken out of his reverie when a witch bustled into the room. Harry Potter seemed even more uncomfortable than they were "it's fine I don't need anything" the witch paid him no heed however and began looking him over. He looked perfectly fine to Varis, a little pale perhaps but nothing some food and sleep couldn't solve. Wizards, he thought contemptuously always making such a fuss. He was removed from this second tangent by a key word he caught in the conversation "it was a dementor Poppy" judging from the dark looks that were exchanged neither witch was happy to hear of those things and Varis knew exactly what they meant. Harry Potter had jumped up out of his chair "I'm fine! " He had said his cheeks becoming redder and redder. "Well you should at least have some chocolate" Poppy said sternly Harry Potter quickly answered that he had indeed had some and the two witches had murdered approvingly. A short while later Harry Potter and Poppy left and a silence fell over the room. For the first time since entering, the head of Griffindor looked at the two halflings sitting in front of her. "Albus Dumbledore will be down in a moment if you could wait outside until then." The two nodded and stood up, it took them less than a second to cross the room, they opened the door and stepped out together feeling the tension disapate if only a little. They waited there for about 3 minutes before Granger opened the door looking thoroughly pleased. After a few moments they heard a voice the recognise call "enter." They glanced at one another in anticipation and walked into the office.


	5. Home, at least for another 2 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varis and Tasmin's talk with Dumbledore and not-so-first impressions of the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo me again! umm let's see i don't own Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, Dark Materials or anything i only own Varis and Tasmin. ummm what else? oh right! it's a really short chapter because i hit a natural ending so what's a girl gonna do? hope you enjoy it comment kudos et cetera. sorry for spelling mistakes

Albus Dumbledore looked different to how they remembered him. This was probably to be expected as he would no doubt have aged around fifty years but even so it was still a shock to see his twinkling eyes now encased in far more wrinkles than before, and his beard a good few feet longer. For all that however, he still gave off the same aura of power and wisdom not at all tempered by his old age. “Ah Varis, Tasmin do have a seat, lemon drop?” he asked holding out a bag of bright yellow sweets. “Uh no, no thank you we’re…fine” he said waving his hand at the sweets. Dumbledore withdrew the bag but not before popping one in his own mouth. “I am, as I am not ashamed to say, incredibly pleased that you took up my invitation” Varis just nodded, he found it hard to look him in the eye, even after all this time. The man in front of him was a reminder of everything gain, everything lost, and everything owed. “We’ve been given leave for ah… 2 years” he stammered out remembering in conditions of his departure from faerae. He looked over at Tasmin for support but she had turned as pale as he had before and was staring shell-shocked at the old headmaster. Varis casually siphoned off some of his energy into her in the hopes of waking her up as she had done to him early on. “Also we return for celebrations, if schoolwork is an issue then we will stay during the Christmas and Easter holidays” Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to twinkle in- was that amusement? His brained seemed to be working far too slowly “uh… is that ummm acceptable for you?” he asked cautiously. Dumbledore responded without losing that hint of amusement “oh I don’t think schoolwork shall be much of a problem and as far as staying in school during holidays goes I would only ask it of you if Mr Potter chose also to stay” and there was the second issue. What to do about Mr Potter? “And what of the boy Albus Dumbledore?” his sister Tasmin finally spoke up, her cheeks rosier than usual showing perhaps he had given her a bit too much energy. Dumbledore sighed and in that moment Varis saw the wizards mortality, it was funny to think that in fifty years, when he was Dumbledore’s age he would still look as he did now, he didn’t really know how to feel about that so he put it in a box in his head for later.  
“Well,” Dumbledore began “all I ask is that you look out for the boy, he does have a tendency to…get himself into trouble shall we say? I’m not asking you to become much enamoured with Harry” Varis noted the use of the boys first name “but I do ask that you protect him from harm,” The two seemed to consider this. “And do we tell him?” His sister asked. Dumbledore pondered for a moment before “no, no I shouldn’t think so…no” Varis nodded his numb brain trying to come up with anything else to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he refused to broach the subject. It was Dumbledore who broke the silence “Right, well I have a speech to give and I wouldn’t want to deprive you of the feast that awaits you,” his sister pulled a face but Dumbledore continued “so I would imagine that that is all I needed to say, unless there is anything?” he looked expectantly at the pair. Varis suddenly burst out completely unexpectedly even to himself “Why him? What’s so special about Harry Potter?” Dumbledore seemed to turn wistful for a moment before he said softly “I believe Harry may be the key to it all”  
To?” asked Tasmin. Suddenly it dawned on Varis “to the dark lord” he said in a stunned whisper. Dumbledore nodded sagely. “Yes indeed Varis, I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of the damages done to both our people” the blow was spoken softly but it was a blow nonetheless, Varis flinched at the memory of the death eaters that came and desecrated their villages and their courts. He couldn’t help but think that in mentioning it Dumbledore was reprimanding him for even asking why, but then perhaps he was just being paranoid. He pulled himself together “Very well, for you Albus Dumbledore we will do this, but then it is a debt repaid”  
Dumbledore nodded “Yes, yes I think it will be,” Varis, sensing this was the end of their meeting got up and his sister followed suit before they reached door however Dumbledore called back “Oh and one more thing, try and jut use first names, wizards don’t tend to use every name a person has” Varis struggled to remember such an etiquette rule but he trusted Dumbledore enough to believe him. In Faerae the opposite were true, using all names was polite, you had to be on closet terms with someone to use only one name even closer to use a nickname such as he was with Kieran.   
When the two had left the office Minerva McGonagall who had been listening in said “do you really trust them Albus?” casting nervous glances at the door the two faeries had just left by. Albus Dumbledore wiped his glasses before placing them precariously back on his nose “Yes Minerva, I do.” McGonagall looked as though she wanted to argue but Dumbledore cut her off with a stern look “now we have a feast to attend come on Minerva” and with that he left McGonagall huffed a sigh before following him to the hall.  
They had missed the sorting by the time they arrived in the great hall. Fortunately everyone was so involved in their meal that they didn’t notice the pair that had sneaked in. They decided to join the Gryffindor table as that was the most logical however they didn’t sit near Harry Potter and his assorted friends, they didn’t sit near anybody in fact. They were at the far end of the table he closet to the set of doors. Tasmin picked discontentedly at her food not wanting to put her mouth through the tortures of the train ride. She did, however look on the verge of saying something. “This place…” she began but didn’t seem to know how to continue “yeah I know” Varis agreed not needing to hear the rest of her sentence. He knew what she felt because she felt the same as him, an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu that sat like a storm cloud above them, one that was very close to letting loose a storm of rain. Tasmin put her head in her hands suddenly looking very tired and world weary “I feel like I’m going to go mad” she whispered, Varis didn’t say anything, he couldn’t think of a word whether in Faerie or English to convey that he felt exactly the same, that he wished they weren’t here, and that he felt like the world would collapse from where he was shouldering it. Instead he just grunted and pushed his food around some more.   
The feast ended mercifully quickly, they followed everyone else through the great oak doors and ended up somewhere behind Harry Potter- no, just Harry, “Congratulations Hagrid!” Granger was saying to the enormous half giant although Varis seemed to have missed the reason for the celebration. The boys seemed to share her view because they were saying the same thing and clapping Hagrid on the highest part they could reach, his lower arm. They trailed through the crowd back up to the Gryffindor common room where the fat lady was still positioned, guarding against all those who would wish to intrude. A pompous looking boy, another ginger, pushed his way through the crowd yelling “Excuse me, excuse me I’m Head Boy” as he went, occasionally elbowing people out of the way. Tasmin was one to receive the brunt of one of his sharp elbowed attacks and from the look of her face it took all of her willpower not to pounce on him. The boy spoke again “the password is Fortuna Major!” The fat lady smiled before swinging forward to admit them.   
Seeing the room again took Varis’ breath away. It wasn’t that it had changed much, it hadn’t there was the same old armchairs around the same rickety looking tables, the same portraits hanging high up on the walls away from grubby fingers, the fireplace was in the same place. It was more the amount of new wizarding history and magic it had accumulated over 60 years of their absence, it seemed to give off the impression of permanence and ever changing. It was all reds and golds and it was one of the most welcome and spectacular parts of the castle Varis had seen. He couldn’t help it he broke out in a grin. For the first time since arriving at Kings Cross station, he felt as though this castle could foreseeably be his home, at least for another 2 years.


End file.
